1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connection apparatus and method for its attachment to electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coaxial-type wire bond connector structure and method for its attachment, for example, at one end to a chip die and the other end to some form of laminate.
2. Background and Related Art
In the fabrication of electronic devices, not only is there a trend toward higher density input/output (I/O) but also a trend toward more use of high frequency applications, such as RF communications. As a result of these trends, noise coupling becomes more of a problem, particularly in communicating high frequency signals between devices.
One of the difficulties of prior attempts to reduce noise coupling between devices resides in the design of the coaxial connectors used to interconnect the devices. Most coaxial designs are directed to single connection applications used for testing purposes. Typically, such connectors are relatively large in size and often are designed to mechanically attach at the connection points. Overall, such designs can result in a degree of unshielded coaxial wire that permits undesirable noise coupling between devices. In addition, the size of such connectors utilizes valuable I/O area and, in some instances, utilizes additional height dimension for the device packages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved connecting means and method for making attachment to terminal pads of high density input/output electronic devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved coaxial connecting apparatus and method effective for making multiple connections in interconnecting electronic devices.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide improved coaxial connecting apparatus and method for simply making high density multiple connections between high frequency electronic devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved coaxial cable and method for connecting a plurality of said cables to reduce noise coupling in high frequency device applications.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable and method for connecting same that reduces the amount of unshielded wire in the interconnection of high frequency devices.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a coaxial wire cable capable of wire bonding to signal pads for interconnection of high frequency devices.